FRIENDS
by Florescent Moon Solo
Summary: A series of one-shots based on episodes of the popular comedy, F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Disclaimer - I obviously don't own either F.R.I.E.N.D.S, nor Harry Potter. But read! There cute, and funny!
1. Hug n' Roll

F.R.I.E.N.D.S

* * *

**The Hug n' Roll**

Ginny and Harry were sitting on the couch in Ginny, Hermionie and Luna's shared flat, about to do some before-work snogging, when Ron burst threw the door.

"Oh! Here's the earring!" Ginny yelled, trying to cover up what her and Harry were really doing before.

"Oh, good!" Harry said.

"Does this shirt make me look fat?" Ron asked.

"Ummmm, no? Why?" Harry asked, with a funny look on his face.

"See! I didn't flip out when you said no!" Ron yelled.

"Ronald, what are you talking about?!" Ginny asked.

"This morning, Padma was wearing a new shirt Pansy sent her from Italy. She asked me if it made her look fat, and I said no, and she flipped out!"

"Okay… is that all you did? Tell us again, but every little detail you can remember." Ginny said.

"Well, she asked me if the shirt made her look fat… I looked over at her-"

"Wait," Harry said, with a smirk on his face. "You LOOKED?" Ginny was shaking her head, trying not to laugh. Ron nodded, confused. "You never look" Harry continued. " It's like an unsaid rule. 'Is she prettier then me? No.' 'Does size matter? No.' You never look, you just respond."

"Okay. What else is there I should know?" Ron asked.

"Ummmm… Harry said. Oh! Okay. So lets say Padma just came back from a trip to Paris-"

"Why was she in Paris?" Ron asked.

"Does it matter?! Anyway, so she just came back from Paris, and she needs to get home. She gives you 2 options. Option 1: She takes a cab home. Or Option 2: You meet half way at the Leaky. Which do you choose?"

"Easy. Option 2."

"Err. Wrong. Now your single." Ron gave Harry a questioning look. " It's a trick question. You're supposed to tell her you'll pick her up from the air port."

"Okay! Here's another one for you. Padma like's to cuddle before we go to sleep. Me? Not so much. I need my space. How do I tell her, without her getting upset?"

"We wouldn't know," Ginny said. " Where cuddle buddies, aren't we Harry?"

"Of course, Gin". Harry said.

"Oh! Look at the time. I got to get to work. See you latter!" Ginny gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, and left for work.

"Love you dear!" Harry called after her. "Okay. Here's what you do about the cuddle thing."

"I thought you and Ginny were 'cuddle buddies'?" Ron asked, with a smirk.

"Ginny is. But like you I need my space at night. So, this is what you do. You do the 'Hug n' Roll".

"Hug n' Roll?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Okay, so come here" Harry said.

"Okay." Ron moved closer to Harry, and Harry wrapped his arms around him. They sat there. For a moment, until Ron said "Want to use a pillow instead?"

"Yeah" Harry said. Ron gave him that was sitting on the other couch.

"Okay," Harry said. " So this is what you do. When she's starting to fall asleep, hug her tight and close to you." Harry did so with the pillow. "Then when she's fallen asleep, you gently roll," Harry rolled himself and the pillow, "To her side of the bed".

"So you hug her, and then roll her to the other side of the bed?" Ron asked.

"Exactly". Harry said.

* * *

_Ta-did! So, how did all my awesome, loyal readers enjoy this one? I had fun writing it, and I hope you had fun reading it. So leave this story here a comment, please and thank you! Oh! Here are who the HP characters played:_

_Rod - Chandler_

_Padma - Janice_

_Harry- Ross_

_Ginny- Rachel_

_Herminie - Monica_

_Luna - Phobie_

_Pansy - Some friend of Janice's._

_Oh, and P.S, Hermionie and Harry aren't related in the story, there real show characters are…_


	2. The Man That Cant Be Moved

**The Man That Can't Be Moved**

_**I have to stop her. **_**Seamus Finnigan thought. Today was the day Lavender Brown was going of to New York, to work with different designers to start her own clothing brand. Seamus and Lavender have been in a on again/of again relationship for the past few years. Deep down, well not really that deep, Seamus always loved Lavender. More then anything in the world. But they would always get into a pity fight, or something huge and exciting would happen in their lives, forcing them to break up. Then they would start seeing other people. Seamus had even gotten engaged. But they would somehow find their way back together. **

**But this. THIS was his last chance to make her his, for good. He checked his pockets to make sure it was still there, then hopped into his car and drove to the airport. **

_**30 minutes until her plane leaves. **_**Seamus thought. Luckily for him, the ride to the airport was only about 15 minutes, and there was practically no traffic today. He jumped out of his SUV, and ran into the airport. **

"**Okay." He said to himself. "Now, where is the line for New York?" He spent nearly 10 minutes trying to find it, bumping into people and knocking over things on the way. In just the nick of time, he found the line. It had a big sign above the door that said 'New York, USA', so it really should have been easy to find it. He searched the line, and saw Lavender at the very front.**

"**Lavender!" He yelled. He kept yelling her name, well running to the line. But she never heard herd, let alone saw him. By the time Seamus had gotten to the line, she was already gone. He turned to the lady that was taking tickets and letting people board. "I need to get in" Seamus said,**

"**I'm sorry. If you don't have a ticket, then I'm afraid I cant let you board." The lady said.**

"**But the love of my life just walked threw those door's, and I have to tell her how I feel! LAVENDER!" Seamus yelled.**

"**Sir, please stop yelling." Said the ticket lady. But Seamus kept on yelling for Lavender anyways.**

"**Poor chap." Said a balding short man behind Seamus. "Lost his women."**

"**Hm, yes. Quite sad really." Said the women beside him. Seamus yelled for Lavender one last time, before he gave up and turned to leave. He was about to walk away, when someone put there hand on his shoulder.**

"**Seamus?" Asked Lavender.**

**He turned around. "Lav!" He yelled, and wrapped his arms around her.**

"**What are you doing here?" Lavender asked.**

"**I came to ask you something." Seamus said. He went down on one knee, and pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket. Lavender gasped. So I did a few other people in line.**

"**Lavender, I've known you for almost 15* years, and have been in love with you for most of them. And I still am. I love you so much, it hurts. I cant stop loving you. Even when I tried, I just… cant. Even when I was engaged to Cho, I still loved. Well, that's probably obvious because I said your name instead of hers, but still. So Lavender Madison** Brown, will you marry me?"**

**Lavender had tears in her eyes. Most of the women, (and a man) had tears in their eyes to. "Yes." She whispered. Seamus got up, with a goofy smile on his face, then embraced Lavender.**

_**Finally. He thought. She was finally his.**_

_**I'm back! So what did you all think? I'm sorry if it kinda stinks. I wrote this a few months ago, but was to lazy to post it. The people were,**_

_**Seamus: Ross**_

_**Lavender: Rachel**_

_**Cho: Emily.**_

_**Review if you want, I don't really mind.**_


End file.
